Rain Drops for Tears
by NeverEndingNonsense
Summary: Oh pretty baby, how could you? Standing in the rain, even the strongest lose their way. Depressing and dark, with some fluff mixed in. :HollyThe Neighbor...hood: & :HollyArtemis: :COMPLETE:
1. The Rain Starts To Fall

**Disclaimer: **I dun own Arty or Holly…or anything for that matter…except ya know…my insanity, I'm pretty sure the deed to that is under my mattress.

**A/N**: Ok…so my reviewers said to go for it, so I'm going for it. If ya don't like it…snuff it, I'm prepared for the worse from this one, just no tomatoes…I'm allergic. This is the first of three chapters I think it'll be three, yea three...most likely...blah

* * *

**Rain Drops for Tears**

****

**ch.1: The Rain Starts to Fall**

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock_. On and on, just _tick, tock, tick, tock_. The clock's hands moved slowly around its lifeless face, the sands of time slipping through their fingers.

"This….is useless. I'm out." Mulch Diggums stretched and got up, leaving through the door of the Short and Diggums P.I. business.

* * *

He left with good reason too. The biz had tanked, and wasting the days away hungry and bored just wasn't appealing. Lucky Mulch had somewhere to go though, he could go back to crime, build up his cash, get an apartment, and he'd be all good. However his partner wasn't nearly as lucky.

Ex- LEP captain Holly Short had no family, no job and no where to go. Her home had become the P.I. business, she slept on the same couch that her would be clients sat on. But…she never had any clients. At least having Mulch for company had made dealing with her failing business livable…but now he was gone too. She didn't blame him, never would, she blamed herself. Holly couldn't go back to the LEP she knew that, her father figure was dead and she just refused to give in and work for Sool.

'But what do I do now?' That's the question she was always asking herself. Holly's stomach growled all the time, she couldn't find another job…no one would hire an ex- LEPrecon jock, especially with her record of…going against orders. Money…well that had become a foreign substance to Holly and she wouldn't ask for help. Too stubborn.

Holly refused to contact Foaly, or Trouble, or even Chix, she just wouldn't admit that she'd messed up. And she certainly wasn't going to ask Fowl for help. So that must be where the story really starts, with Holly's new job. God help her.

"_Even the strongest lose their way sometimes."_


	2. Drowning In The Flood Waters

**A/N**: This is the chapter that was inspired by Billy Talent's Standing in the Rain, I didn't put the lyrics in because it's not technically a song fic, plus I was told not to follow the lyrics too close so I basically just keep the lyrics in mind while I wrote it. It's written to start in general POV with memories in italics, then it goes to Artemis' POV and finishes in his POV. This fic is gunna turn into fluff, I don't think it has much of a plot but what do I know? I'm not good with plot. Oh well, fluff heals the soul, and dark things are good sometimes. Enjoy, or at least, don't kill me. Oh and a part in here, I'm sure atleast a few of you will recognize it a little, was inspired by Moulin Rouge. I love Mulch, he makes a great Chocolate :puts french acent on the word chocolate:

_

* * *

_

"_A broken being is the most horrible sight anyone can come across_."

* * *

The rain fell heavy, hitting the glass pane and shattering like fragile crystal. In a way, it was strangely beautiful. Holly sat on the window bench, her forehead lightly resting on the cool glass, her cheeks flushed, and lips swollen; a small bit of dried blood at the corner. Her normally vibrant hazel eyes were glazed over, her red cheeks were tear stained and her whole body was uncomfortably hot. Tousled auburn locks fell into her face as she sat, staring into nothing.

:flash:

_The room was dark. _

_A light flicked on, a deep red glow illuminated the room. "Come." Said a deep, goblin voice. Another figure entered the room, features blurred in the odd light, but obviously female. _

_The goblin made his way over to a large round bed, sinking into the satin sheets as he sat. He waved a hand in a gesture for his guest to join him. She complied. Her thin frame appeared weak and vulnerable next to him, and if you looked close enough you could just make out her shuddering. _

:end flash:

A flash of lightning reflected in Holly's eyes startling her somewhat. She brushed a piece of hair from her face and traced the path of a rain drop down the flogging window with her finger. Her body seemed to ache from the inside out. Her thoughts were all mixed up and her head hurt. Too much physical exertion she guessed.

She'd had a rough morning. Scratch that, a morning from hell. But she was used to bad mornings; spending her hours from 5 until noon in the bathroom, curled in a ball wishing she'd just die and get it over with. It was a good morning if she only threw up twice; and an excellent morning if the bleeding stopped before noon. Holly looked around the room, wiping her cheek with the massively oversized sweater she was wearing.

:flash:

_The pop of a champagne cork normally signifies celebration. Not to Holly. _

_The elf visibly twitched as the cork flew across the room, landing in an obscure corner to be forgotten. When offered the glass, she took it with trembling hands. Rule one: never deny what you're given, but never drink/eat it. The goblin reached out, cupping her cheek in his hand. She avoided his reptilian eyes, but forced a sultry smile nonetheless. _

"_Come on sweetie, look at me." He hissed in what must have been the goblin form of seduction. She shut her eyes and turned her face slightly, when she opened them again, she met bright yellow, snake-like eyes, filled with hunger. _

"_What's wrong darling, you seem scared. Let me put you at ease." He hissed at her._

:end flash:

"Don't touch me." Holly spoke suddenly into the emptiness. She hated silence…it scared her. Silence, silence and being alone. Her hazel eyes traveled around the room, checking every shadow, fear etched in her brow. She shuddered in time with a loud crash of thunder.

"Don't ever touch me."

:flash:

_This wasn't what she wanted. _

_Lying there, helpless, she always thought. She wasn't the best at what she did, because she had no will left. Her pride was taken, and she'd never get it back. She felt worthless, and that's why her regulars liked her. She'd just lay there and take it, like now. _

_Tears slipped down her cheeks slowly and she hiccupped lightly on the saline solution. The grunts ceased, and she froze. Hesitantly, she turned to face him; she could see the rage building in his terrifying eyes. He wasn't a regular; her regulars were normally lonely elves on holiday who were missing their wives. A horrible glint in his eye made her heart race, and his grin made the hair on the nape of her neck stand up. "Do I frighten you?" He paused, staring down at her nude form. "Bitch."_

_His hand made contact with the last syllable of the word, striking across her face and making a squeal emit from low in her throat. "I'll give you something to fear, something to cry over." He raised his fist and the attack commenced. She screamed, kicking, her fists flying, eyes tightly shut. "Hold still useless slut." _

:endflash:

Holly squeaked and winced, blood slipping down her wrists. She had gotten lost in memories that brought back every pain, and clenched her fists tight enough to draw blood. Holly watched the crimson streaks run down her arms, caking on the sleeves of the sweater she'd pushed up to her elbows. She heard footsteps in the hall and her eyes darted to the door, sudden images of the goblin returned to finish her off came flooding to her mind. But as the footsteps retreated her heart rate slowed to normal and she returned her gaze, not to her arms, but to the rain still splattering against the window. Suddenly she stood up and opened the windowpane, stepping out onto the ledge. She felt the cold water hit her face and soak her hair, weighing down the big sweater.

She sighed softly, spreading her arms out to the sides.

:flash:

_SMASH_

_The goblin's eyes rolled back in his head, a little bit of drool slipping down his chin as he slumped to her side, the small crack in his skull evident. She eeped and scrambled back against the headboard, bruises already turning black on her arms and sides. A few good cuts drizzled blood from her forehead and lip, and an unpleasantly purple pair of hand prints was visible round her thin neck. _

"_Holly." Said an obviously concerned voice from the shadows at the foot of the bed. Her eyes darted up to try and make out the figure before her. He stepped into the light and Holly immediately lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder, not caring that she was completely naked and beaten almost to the brink of death. The short man wrapped his arms around her torso and held her fast for a second before pushing her off and wrapping the sheets around her sob racked form. _

:endflash:

The door handle jiggled and then swung open. Artemis stood on the threshold, Mulch behind him. "Holly!" Artemis yelled, running to the window and grabbing a lump of the sweater fabric in his pale hand.

Holly turned round, wrenching the cloth from him. She jumped back inside, water dripping off her and onto the wood floor. She looked up into his sapphire eyes and saw fear. "What Artemis?" she asked softly.

Artemis stuttered slightly, unsure what to say to her. "Nothing." He stated quickly, his cold demeanor returning.

Holly looked down when the concern in his eyes faded. "Oh…alright."

Artemis' eyes softened and he reached out to brush a strand of auburn from her cheek, only to have his hand slapped away viciously. "Don't touch me."

* * *

**Artemis' POV, Several hours before above scene**

It was a dreary rather depressing morning, one that would normally cause any average teenager to stay in bed all day listening to emo music and sulking. Well I'm no average teenager. I awoke at nine sharp, dressed and went downstairs for a bite to eat. About half way through my large, extravagant breakfast I was disturbed by a rapid and hard series of pounds on the front door. Butler was on holiday, he deserved a break, and Juliet was somewhere in the house cleaning, so it was up to me.

I stood and walked briskly to the door, opening it and preparing to tell whoever it was to politely shove off, when I recognized a very muddy, wet Mulch. He was carrying what looked like dirty laundry protectively in his arms.

"Mulch?" I asked somewhat thrown off by his hurried expression. He pushed past me and headed directly for my room, not even bothering to say hello. How rude.

I followed him up the stairs, completely forgetting about my half eaten breakfast and watched in horror as he set the dirty laundry lump on MY bed. Just as my mouth had opened and I was about to go off on him, he pulled back a bit of the cloth, and there dirty and caked in blood was Holly Short. I gaped, all my words choked back and replaced with shocked fear.

"What..." I started, but Mulch cut me off.

"Bandaging, rubbing alcohol, clothes, now." He said quickly, tenderly brushing Holly's soaked hair from her forehead, revealing the main source of the blood.

I nodded weakly and ran to find the items, as well as Juliet. I returned a few moments later the blonde maid right behind me. She sucked in a harsh breath at the sight of her friend and grabbed the medicinal things from my hands, going over to help Mulch. Several minutes later and at least two groans of pain from the unconscious elf, Holly was patched up as best we could do. Mulch and I left so Juliet could dress her; we headed to my study only a few doors down the hall to talk.

"What the ruddy hell happened Mulch?" The dwarf collapsed with a loud sigh in one of the many leather arm chairs and looked up at me.

"Honestly Artemis, I haven't the slightest. I came to visit her after about a month of not seeing the girl and found myself on a wild goose chase. When I found her…well…you don't want to know." Mulch crossed his arms and shook his head.

I took a seat in front of him and leaned forward, my elbows rested on my knees. "Wait, why were you two apart? What about the P.I. business? Tell me what happened Mulch, I need to know."

Mulch sighed once again, but nodded. "Alright Artemis, but you won't like it." He proceeded to tell me of the private eye business' failure and of his leaving Holly to return to crime. As Mulch's story unfolded, I learned that he often called Holly, but she rarely answered. And when she did, she kept it short, denying his offers to visit her, and sounding thoroughly exhausted.

"Yesterday I decided that no matter what she said I was going to come surprise her with a visit. See how she was doing and all that jazz." He continued. "But when I got to the apartment that we used to run the P.I. biz from, she wasn't there. I asked around and was told that she had moved to a new apartment on the other side of town."

"Why did she move?" I interjected out of confusion.

"I'm getting there Artemis, lets just say…Holly couldn't find a suitable job. I don't know the whole story, only what I think, I didn't get to talk to her before she passed out" He stood and began to pace as he resumed the story. "I made my way to the other side of town and to the place I was told Holly was staying at. The landlady found me outside Holly's door, trying to pick the lock." He paused to nervously laugh. "She asked if I knew Holly and when I said yes, she told me she wasn't there, she was on the streets or in a bed. Now obviously that confused me and peaked my concern, so I went looking for her."

Mulch went on and on telling me of all the places he looked, and all the people he asked who helped him eventually find the apartment where Holly currently was held up. "By now it was late, or rather, early, some time around 2:00am. I ascended the stairs to the room I was told a goblin had taken an auburn haired elf a few hours ago. When I got to the room…well…" Mulch paused again and clenched his fists. "I heard her scream. I know goblins; even Holly at her best is no match for a goblin if he's got the upper hand. I burst in at the obvious sounds of a struggle and without really thinking…picked up the wine bottle and cracked his skull."

I sat there, stunned and scared. "She was raped…" I said, more a question.

Mulch came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "I don't know Artemis, that's what it looks like…but…something doesn't seem right. We need to talk to her."

I nodded feebly and stood. "Let's go…I'm sure she's awake by now, it's been a while."

We walked back down the hall and found Juliet heading toward the room as well. "Hey guys, she's awake, you can go in and talk to her I guess, but keep your voices down, and be gentle." Juliet's smile was sad and her eyes knowing but I didn't have time, I needed to see Holly.

I opened the door and almost fainted from terror. She was standing out on the ledge of the window, her arms spread at her side, water bombarding her body. "Holly!" I screamed, horrified that she was about to jump to her death three stories below. I ran to her and grabbed the oversized sweater she was wearing. I noticed it was mine, though I never wore it. When she turned and wrenched the fabric from me I had a fleeting feeling of helplessness. What could I do to save her?

Then…she came back inside. So I must have been wrong, she wasn't going to jump after all. "What Artemis?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper. What do I say? I didn't know, didn't have a clue. What do you say to a girl that's possibly just been raped and might very well be on the brink of killing herself? What do you say to the girl you love when she looks so broken and defeated?

"Nothing." I said, immediately regretting it as her eyes returned to the floor.

"Oh…alright." She said, still in that broken wispy voice. I reached out to brush a strand of hair from her cheek, but she slapped my hand away hard. "Don't touch me."

So that was it. Don't touch me. I retracted my hand slowly, but did not move from the spot in front of her. Nor did I remove my eyes from her. I could see, deep inside her shattered, defeated, helpless exterior, was the old Holly. She still had the glow I loved, the fire; I felt the fire when she slapped my hand away.

'I'll save you.' I vowed to myself that I'd save her. I'd save her from herself. No matter what the reason for her current condition.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, well that was the second installment of Rain Drops for Tears, I've suddenly realized that this could become longer than three chapters, but I'm gunna just kinda squeeze them together, cause I'm cool like that. I hope ya'll at least saw the artistic approach I took with parts of it, and yes I do really enjoy flash backs, I think that memories are one of the most powerful ways to express things and show things. I hope this isn't my bad fic…every author is allowed one bad fic, I hope this isn't mine, cause I actually sorta like it, in a weird evil way. Review…if ya want.


	3. Mouth To Mouth

**A/N**: Alrighty then loves, it has been a while. School bad place. I had massive problems writing this chapter so I'm sorry if it's not your cup of tea, it's sorta a filler, explaination, I dunno foreshadowing, thingy. It's called Mouth to Mouth for two reasons which you'll just have to find out. Plus I love naming my chapters clever things that all relate to each other. Eh, whatever, onward. And I switch POV's alot so don't get confuzzled.

* * *

"_Wishing only wounds the heart."_

**Artemis' POV**

"I'll save you…" I whispered softly into the empty night. It must have been close to one in the morning and I was settled on a bench in the garden. The cool air was full of the smell of fresh rain and roses. The moon was bright, illuminating the silhouettes of the different plants. Inside the manor, on the third floor, in my bed was Holly Short. She and the rest of the house had gone to sleep at varied times but all before midnight. The calm regular breathing of sleep overtook them and now they breathed as one.

Sleep is like entering another world; a world of impossibilities, where all are connected; their common bond being slumber. Rhythmic and slow, the chests of my house mates rose and feel in unison.

My breathing was slightly ragged and shallow, breaking this bond, as I sat, watching the moon drift slowly across the inky sky. The stars twinkling like billions of fireflies searching for their soul mates. Most never to find the one they're looking for.

'How long have I been searching? Have I been searching at all?' I thought to myself as the gentle breeze ruffled my hair. I heard a nightingale's song drift across the Irish hills that stretched for miles behind the manor. It reminded me of Holly. So sad and forlorn, but more beautiful than any other melody natural or otherwise. I would save her, no matter what it took. I'd rescue her from herself, from all the pain she's experienced. I'd wipe away her tears…no…I'd kiss away her tears.

"_I don't know Artemis, that's what it looks like…but…something doesn't seem right. We need to talk to her." _

Mulch's words rang through my head again and I bit my lip in thought. Something didn't feel right, that was for sure. Something was out of place. Why would the opportunity to rape Holly even arise, to a goblin nonetheless? I had a sick feeling in my gut every time I pondered this. Like deep down I knew what wasn't right about it, like I knew why the situation had come up.

It couldn't have been rape. That was the bottom line, it just couldn't have been. Holly would have kicked his sorry ass before he even got a chance to rip a button from her blouse. Holly certainly wouldn't have been involved with him, she would have told me, or someone that she was taken.

Then, what the landlady had said came to mind. _"She's either on the streets or in a bed."_ What did that mean? That was anything but clear, and for a genius I sure was feeling stupid.

**General POV**

Crickets were chirping when a blonde girl awoke with a start. Her blue eyes scanned her room with confused interest.

'There it is again.' She thought as a creak outside her door sounded. Juliet rose from her bed and stepped lightly, with practiced grace and silence to the door; leaning on it as she opened it and peaked out.

'Artemis?'

The pale genius snuck down the hall, loafers in hand, wincing every time a creaky floorboard made contact with his size 7 foot. Juliet tilted her head and slipped out into the hall. "Artemis." She called softly to him.

Artemis whirled around; his blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark of the long hall. "Juliet? Is that you Juliet?"

The maid walked up to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "Yea Arty. What are you doing up so late?"

Suddenly Artemis had the most overwhelming feeling of youth. Though he was still young, he never felt it, and couldn't remember ever feeling it. Being in Juliet's partial embrace made him feel like a little boy again. She was similar to a sister, like Butler was a father figure. "Early." He corrected her with a grin. "I've just been thinking, in the garden."

Juliet smiled affectionately and walked down the hall to the room Artemis had been staying in. They sat on the bed and enjoyed the comfortable silence for a moment before Juliet broke it. "You're right."

"Huh?" Artemis looked over at her slightly confused.

Juliet smiled again, only this time her smile was sad. "Your suspicions…they're right Artemis."

Artemis quirked an eyebrow and Juliet had the urge to pinch his cheeks, he looked so young and vulnerable. "…No. I can't be right Juliet, I just can't be." He shook his head almost violently causing unruly strands of raven hair to cover his eyes.

Juliet dropped her eyes to the floor. "But you are, you're always right. She's been selling herself Artemis." The words dropped like lead into the pit of Artemis' empty stomach. The lead then proceeded to poison him from the inside out, causing severe pain to course from his middle out in waves.

"Why?" A stupid question? Yes. Necessary? Yes. Ready for the answer? Only maybe.

Juliet straightened his hair with sisterly love and stood, heading for the door. "Sometimes…admitting defeat, admitting your mistakes…just isn't an option. And you'll do anything…to hide the truth." Juliet left the room and it took several minutes and a cold breeze to jog Artemis away from staring at the door.

"Anything…."

**Artemis' POV**

'She would do anything to hide her mistakes from us…anything to hide her failure from us. She kept Mulch away, didn't contact anyone…she didn't want us to know what she'd become.'

I lie motionless on the bed in a state of partial meditation. Thinking. Holly…the strong, vibrant, arrogant, beautiful, feisty, rebellious, oh I could go on and on, Holly, ex-LEPrecon jock, had fallen from grace. No she hadn't fallen, she'd plummeted. Gone from idol and inspiration to a street walker, a prostitute, a whore. I suppose her past with the LEP didn't help her. Most businesses didn't hire ex-LEP's…they were intimidating, stubborn. They craved action and didn't adjust well to normal work. Holly wouldn't have been any different. She was already rebellious, like the action of the LEP wasn't enough for her.

'She had no other choice. She wouldn't go to her friends, she was too proud.'

A fatal flaw…pride. But now, in a cruel twist of fate, almost ironically, her pride had been stolen.

I sat up and pushed the hair from my face. Standing outside my bedroom door I ran the speech through once more and entered. "Holly?" She was sitting up on the bed, her legs dangling off the edge. I'm sure she'd been crying because she jumped slightly and wiped her eyes with great haste when I called her name.

I approached her and felt my heart break when she moved away from me. "Are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to trick you into telling me?" I asked her this in hopes that it would lighten the mood, but she didn't glare and call me a mud boy, or mud weasel like I hoped she would. Instead she retreated further from me and kept as quiet as possible, almost like she hoped to become invisible.

"I don't want a lecture about persevering Artemis." So much for my speech…I'd forgotten it anyway.

"I'm not here to lecture you. I'm here to check on you…and to talk to you. Will you tell me what happened?"

Her answer shocked me, to say the least. "I'm a worthless slut Artemis, and there is nothing you can do about it. I gave up. Is that what you want to hear? Well here it is mud boy. I gave up, I stopped trying, and I sold my soul and my body for a few pieces of gold. I've lost my magic and my pride and I almost lost my life…" Tears rolled down her face now and her voice rose to a yell, then in a second, was barely a whisper again. "…I wish he'd killed me."

I reached out blindly, not thinking about what I was doing and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her tightly to me. I held her like that, not feeling her fists pounding in protest against my chest. After a few minutes of violent screams and flying fists she relaxed, I felt her go almost limp in my arms; her head fell onto my shoulder. "Stay here Holly…don't leave. I'll take care of you."

I looked down at the elf…no, the girl in my arms and found I was talking to myself. She'd passed out. I shifted to the right and put her sleeping form under the sheets softly. 'I found what I was looking for, now I'll help you rediscover yourself.'

"I love you, Holly Short."

I leaned down ready to kiss her forehead, but changed my mind at the last second, and connected with her, mouth to mouth.

**General POV**

Artemis shut the door with a soft click and two round hazel orbs opened. Holly sat up and touched her lips, a quizzical expression painting her face. She shook her head and jumped from the bed, moving quickly to the door and slipping out without a sound. At the bottom of the stairs in the foyer, her hand on the knob she turned and looked in the general direction of Artemis' temporary room. 'I love you too…'

"But I won't drag you into this…I won't be your weakness and your burden."

With that Holly Short disappeared into the night. Heading back to the streets she knew, hoping he wouldn't follow her, but wishing he would.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh, oh oh! Do I sense a plot twist, yes I do. Do you sense a plot twist, you pri should. Mwuahahahahaha, I know this wasn't a great chapter…I was just trying to fill and clarify, since some people still don't seem to grasp my hints that she was a whore. I didn't wanna have to say it out straight -.-


	4. Dive In

**A/N**: So I'm out of my rut, isn't it great? I know you missed me, maybe not this story but me anyway. Much love, enjoy the twisted plot's beginning. R&R.

**Ps**. Keaira, the other prostitutes, the pimpand this crazy plot are mine, everything else belongs to rich people. The quotes I start my chapters with are mine too. Mhmm!

* * *

"_If I could save you, but only by losing myself, I'd walk into the deepest woods and wipe my memory for you."_

The city streets were dark now and similar to the dirty alleyways of New York. Shadows slunk in and out of side streets, striking deals or looking for a good time. One particular shadow walked down the center of the abandoned street with an air of power and grace. The figure seemed unfazed by the chill in the air though her torn and bloody clothes were only barely covering her small frame. As the figure approached a door, wary eyes scanned the surrounding area. Then quick as lightning a tiny hand struck out and hit the door only once.

"Password." Came a gruff voice from the other side.

"Abunai." Spoke the figure at the door. With a slight creak the heavy metal slab swung forward revealing a stout pixie.

"You better be." He stated and stepped aside.

The figure walked past the pixie without a smart retort and made her way down the long dimly lit hall. Upon coming to a new door she opened it without knocking and walked briskly past the other occupants taking a seat on a stool in the corner.

"Holly…so good of you to join us…finally." Said a large goblin. His head was bandaged and he looked very irritated, the two female elves at his sides giggled and stroked his face. A fire burned in his lizard like eyes, a mixture of hatred and reverence for Holly. Holly grunted a non-verbal response and looked the other way trying to hide her swollen lips and the bruises covering her scantly clad body. "I'm glad to see you back here; it proves that you're smart, just as I thought."

"Mm."

The goblin stood and walked over to her; he reached out his hand and grasped her chin turning her eyes upon his bruised and scratched face. He whispered viciously "I don't ever want this to happen again." The threat was obvious and Holly adverted her eyes knowing what he could do. "Do we understand one another?"

She didn't answer. He yanked her face close to his, warm, rancid breath spread over Holly's cheek. "Do we understand one another."

"Yes…"

"Good."

* * *

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. 'Damnit all….' He lifted himself from the bed and went to check on Holly, after last night he wasn't sure quite what to do. His fingers unconsciously found their way to his lips and brushed against them softly. 'Why did I do that…?'

Artemis walked down the hall momentarily dropping his guard and swaggering like a normal adolescent male. He scratched the back of his head and yawned. "I must be losing my mind." He said to himself.

"Not yet Arty." At least…he thought he was talking to himself. Artemis looked down the hall to find Juliet poised outside Holly's door. She was leaning against the wall nonchalantly but had an air of slight panic to her.

"Well thank you for your reassurance, what are you doing?" Artemis came to stop in front of her and placed his hand on Holly's door, ready to open it.

"I wouldn't." Juliet whispered.

"And why not?" Juliet sighed and pushed the door open. 'Strange…I thought I'd shut that.' It swung easily and without sound revealing the empty room. Artemis stared for a moment. Perhaps it was a joke. Maybe Holly got up early feeling better and was playing a trick. Maybe she got Juliet involved. "Where is she Juliet?" However the maid's silence in the face of his question brought the familiar lump to his throat. "She's gone…." Juliet nodded pointlessly and put a hand on Artemis' shoulder. "Tell Butler…to get the Bentley."

* * *

**Tara**

"Are you sure of this master Artemis?"

"Yes Butler. She's in trouble…I know it." Artemis returned his gaze to the passing Irish landscape. He made a promise, and he wasn't about to break it. And certainly wasn't going to lose her…. The Bentley came to a stop in a seemingly normal part of the country side. But Artemis knew better. He walked up to a rock, squatted down and tapped on it. "Foaly? I know you can hear me down there, open up…it's serious."

A little lens opened up and almost blinked at him. Then Foaly's irritated snort sounded. "Yes Artemis oh master of the universe who we must serve whenever he calls upon us."

"Stop the smartass jokes Foaly, we have a problem, a big problem." The lens blinked again and then a sigh was heard. "Leave it to you to only drop by when there's trouble. Can't you ever just stop by and say hello?"

Artemis smiled slightly. 'Only Foaly.'

In moments they were crammed into a shuttle heading for Haven and Foaly had shut off his intercom so they wouldn't hear Sool chewing him out for answering Artemis' call.

**LEP HQ, Sool's Office**

Artemis Fowl the second strode down the tight hall of the LEP, his normal air of power back intact though his insides were doing a sick salsa. He turned on a heel, faced Sool's door, reached out, grasped the knob, turned it and was met with the tail end of what must have been an emotionally scaring rant.

"Sorry to intrude but I don't have time to wait till you've finished verbally abusing you're underlings." Sool glared at Artemis but couldn't for the life of him come up with a good enough come back.

"Pleasant to see you again mud boy." Sool sneered at him and turned back to Foaly. "If anything from this comes back to the LEP I'll have a couch made from your hide." Foaly swallowed thickly and nodded as Sool left the room.

"I really hate him" He said once the door had shut and the foot steps faded. Artemis cleared his throat and Foaly started, turning his gaze back to Artemis. "Right, sorry. What's the big emergency?"

Artemis sat down flanked by Juliet and Butler, he steepled his fingers and sighed, his eyes closed. "Do you know where Holly is?" His voice was quiet and very slightly shaking.

Foaly quirked his eyebrow and scrunched his horse-like face up. "Well…come to think of it. No. I haven't seen or heard from her in…weeks. After Root…well…she's been secretive and reclusive. She wouldn't see anyone….Why? Have you heard something?"

Artemis took a moment till Juliet's hand on his shoulder helped him steady his nerves. "We've more than heard something I'm afraid." Foaly's eyes became worried and he leaned closer to hear Artemis' barely above a whisper voice. Artemis told the story of how Holly was brought to his door step by Mulch on the brink of death. He told Foaly everything and with each passing second of the tale Foaly grew more and more horrified for his little Holly.

As Artemis' tale ended Foaly's mouth hung open and his hands shook. "Holly…" he said softly to himself. "You have to find her Artemis. But I can't help you, not really, Sool will have my ass. He'll actually fire me, unlike Root. But you have to find her…" He let the statement hang in the air and Artemis nodded his response.

* * *

**Downtown, the Underground Prostitution Ring HQ**

"I hate waiting." Holly grumbled and resisted the urge to puke. The air was thick with cigarette smoke and the other girls were gathered round a table playing cards. One girl looked up and smiled softly. "Holly, why don't you join us?" She motioned for Holly to come over as she ground her spent cigarette in an ashtray.

Holly rolled her eyes and walked over taking a seat next to the girl. She had pitch black hair with streaks of aqua green/blue rolled up in a messy bun. Her eyes were small for an elf and a very vibrant lilac color. She was thin but had a healthy glow; that was the advantage to being in a ring…you had a better chance at keeping your health. Holly did actually know this girl, her name was Keaira and she was from Japan, though only half Japanese. A sweet girl with spunk Holly had gotten along well with her from day one. Keaira was almost like Holly's mentor, she protected her as best she could, and Holly respected and thanked her for that.

"You've been really quiet Holly…and you look…well you look like you got hit by a truck. What happened?" Keaira's eyes were warm with concern but Holly wasn't about to tell anyone.

"Nothing, I messed up is all. Got what I deserved." She laughed falsely and avoided eye contact. The other girls shrugged and went back to their game, Keaira watched Holly a moment longer.

"Alright Hol…if you're sure. Why don't you go get changed…I've got some clothes in the other room, go put those on." Holly smiled a little. In a strange way these girls had become family. They treated each other like sisters, had little nicknames for one another, took care of the new girl, joked and laughed. Holly only wished they'd met under different circumstances.

Holly stood and went into the other room. She reentered moments later in pitch black pants and a tight black tank top. Her arms were hidden by an oversized zip-up sweatshirt of deep purple. She took her seat next to Keaira again and smiled her thanks. "So what are we playing?" The girls laughed and re-dealt the cards.

"Chokkou." Said Keaira grinning at each member of the table. A mutual groan went around the room. Chokkou was Keaira's best game.

* * *

**Streets of Haven, Downtown**

"Artemis do you have any idea where to even start looking?" Juliet wanted to find Holly as much as he did but this was ridiculous; walking around aimlessly hoping to just run into her.

Artemis stopped, his fists clenching and his teeth grinding together, so that he spoke through them. "No Juliet, I do not know where to start looking, but I am not going to just sit around and wait!" His voice had steadily risen until it was almost a scream, it even cracked slightly. He was upset that was for sure, but knew that walking around was pretty much a waste of time. He sighed lightly and ran his fingers through his hair. "We'll find her…no matter what it takes."

The pale genius slumped against a tall building and looked around. They were not in a good part of town. Most of the buildings were run down and the homeless seemed to possess the sidewalks, moving about like zombies. It hurt Artemis to know that even the great People, so advanced, still had the problems of humans. Artemis slammed his fist against the structure supporting him and cursed. Why couldn't he find her? He could find the exact location of a long lost enchanted paper clip in the ancient pyramids for Kami's sake but he couldn't find one elf in a city no bigger than New York.

"Holly…."

* * *

**U.P.R.**

"Read 'em and weep bitches." Holly stated triumphantly, earning her a few half hearted slaps to the shoulder. She bit her lip to hide the pain those small violent expressions of affection caused her.

"Oooooh not again. When did you get so good at this!" The girls moaned together glaring playfully. Keaira stood and brushed a few raven locks from her face. Everyone at the table followed her with their eyes. "Where are you going?"

Keaira eyed them for a moment, her beautiful lilac pools digging into their souls and reading their minds. "Just to get some fresh air, it stinks in here." She stated blankly as she walked to the door. "I'll be back in a bit. Don't kill each other while I'm gone." She smiled at her last comment and exited.

Keaira squinted at the light outside the building and stretched her arms out in front of her. Her legs compelled her down the ally and into the street where she promptly put on a stone cold face which would serve to tell anyone interested that she was "closed."

As she wandered down the sidewalk, she began to hum. It was a sad tune she'd heard Holly singing softly late at night.

_On my own _

_Pretending he's beside me _

_All alone _

_I walk with him 'til morning _

_Without him, I feel his arms around me _

_And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me _

_In the rain _

_The pavement shines like silver _

_All the lights are misty in the river _

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight _

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever _

_And I know it's only in my mind _

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him _

_And although I know that he is blind _

_Still I say there's a way for us _

_I love him _

_But when the night is over _

_He is gone _

_The river's just a river _

_Without him, the world around me changes _

_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers _

Holly was such a sad girl…she wasn't cut out for work in a ring. Unlike the other girls, Holly had someone who cared about her. That was obvious to Keaira, even if Holly had never mentioned him. Normally Keaira didn't become this attached to her "sisters" but she felt an overwhelming desire to help Holly. Keaira thought hard as she walked along humming. 'But where do I start?'

* * *

**Back with Artemis**

Butler put a massive hand on his principles shoulder and squeezed lightly. Seeing Artemis like this was horrible. It was his job to protect Artemis, but he could do nothing to rescue him from the emotional trials of life. And he could do nothing to guard Artemis against the pains of love.

Juliet's blue eyes watched the silent exchange of power between her brother, and the boy she considered her brother. She was lagging behind a bit to think, much like Artemis stormed ahead to think. As her thoughts ran away with her Juliet heard a melody drift down the street. '…Holly…' Juliet's mind struggled to escape the deep pondering that was drugging her. '…that's Holly.' Her mind screamed at her. "Holly!"

Artemis spun around, his sapphire eyes large and frantic. He looked around Juliet but didn't see a thing aside from the depressing city surrounding them. "What are you talking about Juliet?" He demanded, approaching her.

"Shh" Juliet hushed urgently. "Listen…do you hear that?" She asked her voice low. They all listened intensely until.

"What is it?" Artemis asked. He then rolled his eyes. "Stupid question, don't answer that."

"On My Own, from Les Miserables. That's Holly's favorite musical, she used to sing it late at night while you were asleep." Artemis quirked an eyebrow and looked around for the source of the gentle music.

He took off at a run up the street. "It's coming from up here." Artemis ran with all he had in him. He ran like his life depended on it, and honestly it did. In these past few days, Artemis had come to the conclusion that he could not live without Holly, and he wouldn't lose her again, or he would lose himself. He rounded a corner, body shaking and came within three centimeters of colliding with an obsidian haired, purple eyed elf.

* * *

**A/N:** Read and Review loves! If you don't know japanese, Abunai means be careful, and Chokkou means nonstop, rough translations from my dictionary, ya know. Next chapter out...at some point. 


	5. Lifeguards

A/N: I'm back with another chapter to please you impatient people. Midterms start soon, oh joy...:hating: so yea...just read.

* * *

Artemis turned the corner and almost ran headlong into an obsidian haired beauty.

"Oi! Shimata! Baka ne…" the elf looked up; her Japanese curse fit faltering "…mud man?" She finished lamely, cocking her head to the side.

Artemis flushed in embarrassment, and offered his apologies. "I'm afraid I didn't see you there…in a bit of a hurry." He muttered.

Lilac eyes met deep pools of blue and something prodded at Keaira's mind but it was too quick for her to fully catch. "Where's the fire mud weasel?" She put her hand out and shook his. "I'm Keaira Nabiku." Keaira grinned, a sexual aura tickling Artemis' senses making him stare at her in awe.

"Artemis!" Juliet rounded the corner, Butler right behind her. Keaira looked around Artemis and scrunched her face up as her mind was prodded again.

"So you're not alone." She stated looking back to the frozen genius. Artemis blinked and shook his head.

"Err, no...No." He stuttered amazed that his brain had failed him. "I'm sorry I almost ran into you. I was being careless in my haste, I'm very sorry." He continued to spill out apologies, as Keaira gazed at him.

'Where have I seen him?' She thought squinting at his young, handsome face. 'Artemis….' Keaira jumped back, her eyes wide. "You're Artemis Fowl!" She screeched pointing a long, slender finger at him.

Artemis stopped his mini-rant and blinked, straightening up. "Uh, yes. Yes I am."

Shock. Artemis Fowl, public enemy #1 yet friend of the People, was standing in front of her ruffled, spouting off apologies and looking like he'd just wrestled a troll. She shifted her weight to her left foot and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." She chuckled and looked him up and down again her amusement growing as her eyes took in his attire. Artemis' raven locks were messy and spilling into his face, his suit was tattered, tie obviously tugged on one too many times. Dark circles under his eyes meant he hadn't been sleeping. His Italian loafers had seen better days for sure, and he looked paler than what Keaira thought possible. "Come with me." She stated, turning around and beginning to walk away.

Butler stiffened and stuck his hand in his pocket wrapping strong fingers around the sigsaucer concealed there. Keaira looked back and rolled her eyes. "Let's go Arty." She said as though talking to a slow puppy. Artemis' face darkened.

"Don't call me Arty…." _Only she can. _"And where, might I ask, do you think you are taking us?" he spoke in a slightly threatening tone, unsure if he should trust this strange fairy. "Butler can easily take care of you and no one would know the difference. Best not to fuck with me." Juliet's head snapped to the side to look at him. Had he really just said that? Artemis was surprised at his own language, but Keaira calling him Arty had gotten his blood boiling, and it was true.

"Ah…hit a nerve did I?" Keaira smiled at Butler. 'I've heard of that one…better just explain.' She stepped back toward them and brushed a few aqua-green streaks from her face. "Well, Arty" she grinned as she defied his wishes. "You're obviously in need of the People's help. Lost your mother this time, have you?"

Artemis glared and shook his head. "I'm not here for the People's help."

"Then what are you after?" She countered, eying him suspiciously. "You're looking for something."

Artemis looked away. "Not something…someone…."

A little light blinked on and Holly jumped into Keaira's head. "Someone huh? Well the only ones down here are fairies, you should know that." She watched Artemis closely, his eyes flashed and he looked back at her. The Holly in Keaira's head jumped up and down at the sight of his sapphire eyes. Arty! Arty! it called. 'I wonder….' She thought.

"I'm not looking for a human." Artemis spoke slowly annoyed at her sarcasm. Butler moved closer his hand tightening around the weapon.

"Well if it's a fairy you're looking for…I may be able to help." Keaira didn't know if this was the best idea, she could get in big time trouble taking someone back to the base…but the nagging little voice told her he was important. And why had Holly popped into her head? Could he be the one Holly couldn't forget? 'Impossible…he's a mud man…but…I guess I'll just have to find out.'

Butler growled, but Artemis was intrigued. "No Butler…I want to hear what she has to say. Perhaps she can help us find Holly." They spoke in whispers until Butler finally agreed not to kill her. "How can you help us?"

Keaira smiled that sexual air hitting Artemis again. "Just follow me."

* * *

**U.P.R**

"Abunai." Keaira spoke in perfect Japanese, her lilac eyes darting back to Artemis hoping the boss wasn't in. She'd be dead if he found her bringing mud men of all creatures back to HQ.

Artemis watched her walk down the long hall. Her hips swayed hypnotically when she moved and something about her was…different. Artemis couldn't put his finger on it, though she was obviously a prostitute, something about her was like Holly…sad, lost. She hid it well, but Artemis was good at reading people…and fairies by now.

They stopped by a rusty old door which Keaira kicked open and strolled into. She looked around and smiled, he wasn't there. The other girls at the table turned around and smiled greeting Keaira.

"Hey Kay! Cooled down yet, you seemed kind of…" the girl speaking trailed off as Artemis stepped in and looked around expectantly. She blinked several times and another girl spoke up "Keaira…are you aware that a stray dog followed you home?" She sneered and Keaira chuckled.

"Yeah…don't you recognize him? Meet the real, live, Artemis Fowl." Keaira stepped aside and her friends gasped, looking Arty up and down. "He's looking for a certain someone and I figured, since we're such nice whores we could help him out."

Artemis was shocked at her blatant and almost…proud? Use of the term "whore." He studied the girls around the table who were, in turn, studying him. They were all sickly thin, with eyes that cried even as the girls smiled. They're clothes were tight and showed far too much skin, but then again, they were supposed to make babbling idiots out of men. He noticed at least one that seemed to actually be ill, her skin was pale and moist looking, her eyes had a yellow tinge not common in fairies…Artemis suspected A.I.D.S., it seemed not even the fairy magic could cure that horrible sickness.

Butler cleared his throat in a nervous habit of his and Artemis blinked back into the conversation. "So I proposed to help him find whoever he's looking for." Keaira finished recapping the past hours happenings and looked around for the first real time. Her face took a dark turn and the muscles in her back tensed. "Where's Holly?"

"Holly?" Artemis sputtered out, hardly believing he'd heard correctly. It couldn't be her…could it?

"Shut up." Keaira snapped not even bothering to look at him. "Where is she?" She asked of the girls again.

They all looked down or away pretending to be interested in a certain wall or spec on the table. "Well…you see Kay…Holly was playing with us when…when boss decided that he was bored and…well…since she's the newest…and because she misbehaved last time…he…well you know." The girl began chewing her lip, she knew Keaira's disposition toward the boss taking his own merchandise. Like stealing from the store…not to mention who pissed she was after what he did to Holly.

Artemis listened to this conversation in silence and confusion. It was too much for even a genius to take in. Did they mean what he thought they meant? Well of course they did…but…HIS Holly…. Anger bubbled up in Artemis and his fists clenched. Butler saw his charge tense and looked over to Juliet who seemed almost dazed. He touched her cheek in a brotherly way and she looked over to him. She was scared, and hidden beneath that would soon be anger when the shock passed.

Keaira paced tugging at her long black, turquoise streaked hair. "Where did he take her?"

"His favorite place."

"Artemis" Keaira turned to face him her eyes cold "Tell me right now, who are you looking for?"

Artemis was thrown off by this question and gaped for a moment. "…I really don't—-'' Keaira stopped him.

"Answer the question Artemis."

Artemis glared at the impertinent elf but complied. "Her name is Holly Short. She's a dear friend of mine." He began to describe her but Keaira walked past him, out the door.

"Come on, we're gunna go save an angel from having her wings ripped out again." Artemis found this analogy beautiful and tragic and swore to remember it as he rushed out the door.

* * *

_I swore to protect you Holly…_

Holly sat on plush fabric breathing shallowly. Corsets really are a curse on women kind, but she wasn't really putting much thought into her hatred for the suffocation device. Her nut brown skin was glowing in the low light, her lips pursed, cherry red lipstick slightly smudged. She was alone at the moment and thanked the heavens for every second of it. Unconsciously adjusting her garments Holly began to hum her favorite depressing tune.

The door lock clicked indicating his return. Holly stopped humming and adverted her eyes to the other side of the room beginning to slowly numb her mind and body for what was to come. She closed her eyes as arms encircled her waist pulling her back against a firm chest. Warm breath tickled her ear. "Holly."

* * *

A/N: I love you guys you try to put up with me, but I updated more often then some authors I know so bleh. I know I'm being mean with the cliffhanger thing but I already have the next chapter written so I'm just putting this up…cause I felt like ending it here…And I'd like to state, yelling at me in Japanese just makes me giggle and think of my sensei it doesn't make me update 


	6. Lifeguards pt2

A/N: Okay, I know this is also kinda short…but you've waited long enough and I think it's awkward to include the other parts in this. It doesn't flow right. Besides this is a part 2 so you have to attach it to the previous chapter…then it's long :grin: anyway yea…it was suppose to include plans and stuff but you know my style I like to stop just as things get good…oh well…just read it. :looooove:

* * *

_The door lock clicked indicating his return. Holly stopped humming and adverted her eyes to the other side of the room beginning to slowly numb her mind and body for what was to come. She closed her eyes as arms encircled her waist pulling her back against a firm chest. Warm breath tickled her ear. "Holly." _

Holly felt her body try to shudder but something told her she didn't have to. The arms wrapped around her tightened their grip in a protective manner and she felt herself melt into the embrace. "Yes?" She said rather stupidly. She felt herself being lifted into the air bridal style, the arms still holding her close, her face now pressed against the warm chest, listening to a gentle, newly calmed heartbeat.

It was as if time had slowed down, lagging her mind so she couldn't think. _So…warm…this is nice…maybe I'll just…stay like this…forever._ But then…just like always, time had to speed up.

The arms squeezed her and time flashed forward, Holly's eyes opening to look up at her current source of comfort.

'Tall…dark hair…warm…and…and…blue…eyes.' Holly stared, she couldn't stop. She felt herself breathing heavily; her chest was burning and hurt…heartbreak she guessed. "Artemis."

Then he smiled. The last thing she ever would have thought to happen…he smiled down at her. His smile made her forget that he was smiling at a broken girl…a scantly clad little whore with no will or pride left. He didn't say a word, but actions speak louder. He kissed her. It wasn't a pity kiss, or a passionate kiss, or even a lover's kiss, just a chaste, reassuring…perfect kiss. One that ended all too soon.

"Come on, we'll have time for that later, we have to get our asses out of here." A voice from beyond Holly's bubble of bliss said. Artemis nodded and turned around rushing out of the building, down flights of stairs, all a blur to Holly's confused and slightly drunk mind.

* * *

**The Streets**

Now that the running was past, the danger hopefully behind them for the time being, Keaira and Artemis slowed to a quick walk. Holly had been dazed, shock, as Artemis put it, and so hadn't said a word, or even moved, she just stared with empty hazel eyes, up at Artemis.

Keaira held her limp hand and rubbed it comfortingly, trying to talk her out of her little world and into reality. "Holly? Come on Hols, I know you're in there, blink or something."

"She won't…even if she can hear you, she won't talk." Keaira looked up at Artemis' face; his features were worn, like he'd aged from this experience.

"How do you know?"

Artemis looked down momentarily at Holly, and then locked blue with amethyst. "Cause I know her…I know her mind…I..." He paused as if struggling to find his words then he appeared to throw his next thought out in favor of a better one. "Besides, she's in a state similar to being unconscious. She wouldn't be able to hear you any better were she asleep." He smiled lightly, and Keaira had the feeling of being smiled at by a vampire. "She'll be okay once we get her somewhere safe…." Keaira nodded mutely, never before had she seen someone, human or no, accept the facts as they were, and accept living beings as they were. It didn't even seem to faze him that she was a night walker, that Holly was the same, if not worse. He would save her…he was the one Holly had been missing. Her knight in Italian loafers so to speak.

They walked in silence for a few blocks before Keaira had the courage to speak again. "Where exactly…is safe?"

Artemis stopped for a moment, a look of concentration running across his features. "The LEP." Keaira quirked a finely shaped eyebrow.

"The LEP? Why would you go there…they'll arrest you, or…her…or me…why the LEP?"

Artemis resumed his brisk walk with a shrug and smirk, lightly kissing Holly's forehead. "No…we'll be fine, I have friends in the LEP…very…persuasive…friends."

**LEP**

Holly attempted to sit up from the med ward bed she was currently resting on, only to be pushed back down gently by Artemis' pale hand. "So you see what I've been through the past few days? No sleep, nights spent wandering the streets of Haven looking for one fairy. I've even found a…a friend." Foaly listened to end of Artemis' story, finally understanding fully what had been going on. With Keaira filling in the gaps Artemis couldn't, a horrible picture had been painted. A portrait of pain, one with a solitary broken angel, who had turned to the dark to hide her tears from the light. Thinking the light to good to see her horrid tear streaked face. An angel that sunk to the very lowest point, selling her wings for a few pieces of gold. Holly bit her lower lip and tried to keep a cold stare through the tale.

Foaly was amazed. He gazed at the sullen faces, hovering for a moment on Holly. He hadn't seen her in ages it seemed. She looked awful… and he felt somewhat responsible. 'I'm sorry Holly…' He smiled sadly. "Artemis…I wish it weren't true but…the LEP really isn't the place for you…if Sool finds you here…you know what they'll do. I'm sure…Keaira was it? knows what they do to…erm…people of her…ehh…predicament."

Artemis nodded slowly; of course he knew the LEP wouldn't be able to hide Holly. He hadn't planned to abandon her there anyway. But that wasn't really on Artemis' mind at the moment. The images in his head were of four tragically beautiful girls, just like Holly, who needed his help. 'Now I'm doing charity…the mighty really have fallen.' Artemis began a slow pacing, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in thought. Keaira's eyes followed him. His intense sapphire eyes were captivating.

* * *

**H.Q.**

_**Slam! **_

**__**

The door shut with enough force to knock a few pictures from the walls and startle every living being in the room. "Where.is.she!" He roared, his face red and purple and swollen with rage. The girls shrunk from his anger and stuttered unable to speak quickly enough. He advanced on them, murder in his eyes. They scrambled from chairs, pushing themselves away until partially bare backs hit cold concrete walls. He zeroed in on one, a frail blonde elf with terrified, orange eyes. He stopped inches from her face, his fists balled for a strike. "Where is she Angie?" Angelina looked up, steadying her breath. She looked around the room for help, but none came.

"She…she…a boy came." She began, but a smart slap to the left cheek silenced her.

"DON'T LIE, STUPID WHORE!" Angie silenced, her lip trembling as her cheek turned red and began to burn. One of the other girls spoke up; her name was Iris, she had bright green eyes and dark brown hair with caramel streaks running through it.

"She isn't lying." Iris said sternly. In Keaira's absence, she was expected to take the leader role, and hell would freeze over before she let something happen to her friends. "A boy did come, a mud boy. Artemis Fowl came with Keaira and they stormed off when they realized Holly wasn't here." She spoke quickly but with meaning and a cold, angry tone that suggested leaving Angie alone. Her boss stared at her, his reptilian eyes crossing in deep thought and anger. Iris stood a little taller hopping to appear more formidable should he decide to take out his anger on her, or one of her friends.

He growled and marched away pausing for a moment at the entrance. "If she returns…kill her. If she isn't back by nightfall tomorrow…we'll find…and kill her." A collective gasp circled the room and tears were welling before the door to his room slammed. Kill her? Kill Keaira? Kill Holly? No….

**Fowl Manor **

Cinnamon, all too familiar as it burned her nose and calmed her nerves. She'd been sitting for oh, a good hour, staring up at the canopy on her bed. Occasionally her body would shake and she'd have to roll over onto her side to make it stop, but other than that Holly felt alright. She could hear Artemis pacing in his room a few doors over. Every time he stopped yelling would ensure. Well…it wasn't really yelling just loud conversation. Holly was too out of it still to really listen, but she knew they were arguing about her, and some other stuff.

In Artemis' room, the pacing had stopped again and Keaira's eyes focused on the now still boy. So far they'd covered Holly, Holly, Holly, the beginnings of a plan, the other girls and Holly. He rarely looked up at her when speaking, but if he did, Artemis seemed to try to avoid eye contact with Keaira, it was…interesting.

"I want to save them." He said in a lower voice then previously used. "I want to rescue you and your friends. You can stay at the manor until we find a safe place for you." He looked up at her and his eyes startled Keaira making her move from the bed to standing in front of him.

"It'll never be safe for us…or Holly, until the boss is dead." She stated, moving a little closer to him. Keaira knew it wasn't her place, and she knew Holly would be pissed, but something about Artemis pulled her in. Artemis watched her move toward him, fully aware of the air surrounding her again. Aware of the way her hips moved and her eyes watched him. He felt the hair on his nape stand on end and suppressed a shiver. She was too close…he should go check on Holly, yes Holly, the girl he loved. She was practically on top of him now, her bright eyes burning into him. Holly who?

* * *

Holly stiffened, the whispers had ceased and something didn't feel right. She sat up from her current position and listened harder, he wasn't pacing again. 'What's going on in there?' she thought suddenly concerned, what if that horrible man had found them already….

**Artemis' Room**

Oh dear, oh dear, this is not good…this should not be happening, but it was. Her glossed lips where brushing his softly and he wasn't fighting it, not even a little. In fact, Artemis hesitantly returned her gesture, fog clouding his mind, so thick he feared it may actually suffocate his brain. But her lips were warm and soft and he felt as though he'd had more than a few too many drinks of something very strong. A small voice in the back of his mind was trying desperately to fight the fog but it was scared and lost and couldn't get its message heard.

Keaira was surprised to find that Artemis was a rather good kisser, he was hesitant and gentle but she could tell that behind that was a well of burning passion that just needed to be prodded correctly. Though her morals and love of Holly were beating her brain with sledgehammers Keaira could not deny this test its right to be taken. After a few moments of light kisses, the gloss removed itself from Artemis' lips and the fog cleared so rapidly it left a slight headache in its wake. 'What have I just done?' he thought frantically.

A click caught his attention as the door handle began to turn, and like a child with his hands in the cookie jar, Artemis was dreading who would appear in the door frame. Everything moved slowly to him as he realized the, still-too-close presence of Keaira and the gloss on his lips. 'Shit….' The door opened.

"Arty…I'm feeling much better and…it's so quiet back here I just thou--" Holly's hazel orbs scanned the scene in front of her. Nothing was happening, Keaira and Artemis were just standing…a few centimeters apart…was that lip gloss on him? Holly felt like a goblin walking into a pixie scouts meeting. Totally confused and totally unwanted. "Umm…" she stuttered for words but none would come, horrible images of being abandoned ran circles in her mind. She felt the tears of weakness burn into existence as Artemis struggled to say something…anything, even the wrong thing just so long as words came out.

"Holly…" but she didn't hear a word after that. Holly ran without purpose, down the halls, past the doors, down the stairs and out into the grounds of Fowl Manor. Perhaps she could get lost in the rose garden….

* * *

"I'm sorry…" Keaira whispered slowly. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor where she could avoid his piercing eyes. Currently the only thing making any noise was Artemis' foot tapping, she guessed, out of nerves. What she couldn't see was the blood trickling down his lip, for he'd bitten it almost clear through. He didn't say anything, what was he supposed to say 'oh don't worry about it, I've gotta go fix the emotionally unstable girl now, be back in a few' ha. Determined strides was all Artemis had energy to think of, find her, talk to her and damn it all control your emotions. 'Hormones…not emotions…hormones.' He cursed himself mentally.

* * *

A/N: So yea, there. As you can see, I introduced some of the other girls, they'll be important later...sorta...kinda. DRAMA!


	7. Water In A Glass

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to a past friend of mine. She was wonderful while it lasted, a great person with a beautiful, but rare smile. I tried very hard to guide her and keep her safe because I knew; I just knew that she was in for trouble. A beautiful girl, with as it turned out, bad judgment, she could quite possibly end up like Holly. And now that's she's pushed her friends away from her with her…for lack of a better word, slutty- ways, her future is almost set in stone. Though…she no longer has an Artemis to save her.

**Disclaimer:** Not so much.

* * *

**With Holly**

'That….awful…terrible…horrible…oooooh, why can't they just…just…I….Artemis….' Holly shook a little in rage, or maybe it wasn't rage, no it was rage. She was madder than a bull troll in a white room with sun-bright lights and loud pounding mud-man music.

Now that's mad. She sat chewing on her lip, on the furthest bench from the manor, surrounded by roses. She'd run away, again! Why did she always run away from her problems? What happened to the strong, independent Holly Short, who didn't fear anything and would never run? 'I guess…I've lost more than I thought these past months.' She looked down at her hands, somehow they were older looking. The paint on her nails was chipped, the bright red a billboard of her past profession. 'Past…is it really over? Can I ever go back…to the way I used to be….'

******With Artemis**

How could he be so stupid? It was not Artemis-like to be stupid. In fact, stupidity was the exact opposite of Artemis. Yet here he was wondering the rose garden, after doing the stupidest thing…ever!

"I'm an idiot…a big mud-man idiot…a big, stupid, annoying, mud-man, ARGH!" Artemis stomped to a halt, clutching a fist-full of rich onyx hair in each hand. His eyes watered a little as he tugged at the roots, pure frustration getting the best of him. What had he been thinking…oh right, NOTHING. "Now I've gone and fucked everything up." He spit his words like a foul taste, each syllable a disgusting waste of breath and time. He was doing it again, being stupid. Wasting time pulling his hair out and cursing wasn't going to help anything. He sighed heavily, but, he heard his sigh in stereo. Now that was odd…insanity? No, no…stress.

_Sigh._

'Wait…that wasn't me.' Artemis spun 45 degrees to his right and peaked through the red roses to find his eyes resting upon messy auburn hair. Hair that could only belong to the girl that he loved, the girl that he'd hurt. 'Holly.' He'd found her, but what was he going to say?

**********With Holly**

Holly's head rested against the white fence that held the roses in place. Her hazel eyes gazed at the thorns on one rose that had yet to bloom. Its thorns were damp from the earlier rain and their gleaming appearance appealed to her greatly. Holly bit her lower lip and clutched at her left wrist, digging sharp nails into the soft flesh. 'Maybe if I sit here long enough…I'll become a rose with beautiful thorns that will prick anyone who tries to hurt me.' She sighed softly just as the bench creaked with the addition of weight.

"They're beautiful…" Holly shivered lightly and suppressed the anger that flared at his calm attitude.

"Go away." It was a simple enough retort, full of jealousy and anger. Yet, Artemis found it funny. And because he found it funny, he laughed. It started soft as he fought to keep control, but soon erupted into loud booming laughter. Laughter that came from deep in Artemis' throat and carried out over the roses. Holly spun around, electricity in her eyes as she glared at the boy currently shaking with mirth.

Tears burned her eyes, scalding paths down her cheeks. "I'll never forgive you…" she whispered, and then she punched him as hard as she could. Holly hit Artemis harder than she'd ever hit anyone, harder than any goblin or troll. She pulled back her fist and let it go right into his shoulder.

"OW!" Artemis yelled and fell off the bench clutching his shoulder and whimpering. It wasn't exactly graceful but it got her point across. Artemis stood slowly still holding his shoulder and sat next to her again. This was going to be more complicated than he had previously thought. "Holly…" He began but was quickly silenced.

"Shut up Artemis! I don't want to hear it okay? I don't care, I just don't care. Do whatever you want it's your life, it's not like I expected to be part of it…a…important part." Holly lost some of her vigor toward the end of her rant, ending in teary whispers. Artemis watched her intensely for a moment and sighed inwardly.

"I'm sorry." He said softly knowing her keen hearing would pick up even a whisper from him. He could no longer stand to look at her and so turned his attention to the roses once again. "I'm sorry that I hurt you." Holly stopped her silent crying and turned a little to hear what Artemis was saying. He was suddenly being very serious, like he was when they first met all those years ago. But he wasn't being cold like back then…just very, serious.

"If there is one thing…in this whole universe that I would never want to do, that I would truly hate myself for, it's hurting you." He sounded almost as though he may cry and this made Holly turn all the way toward him to look at his face. He was the tiniest bit red and his eyes shimmered with unshed tears which intensified the beautiful blue. "So…will you at least…let me explain?" Artemis summoned his courage and looked over at her only to find her staring at him with that searing gaze. The one that made Artemis feel he was being looked through instead of looked at.

Holly was fighting with herself. She didn't want to forgive him, but how could she not? She stared into his sapphire eyes and could see that he really was sorry. "Okay." Relief flooded Artemis like a desperately needed drink and he smiled letting out a small breath. Artemis leaned forward and kissed Holly lightly on the cheek, he just couldn't help himself. She blushed and looked down at his hand which had somehow found its way onto her own.

**************With the Prostitutes  
**

**************  
**

She still wasn't back. And now…it was almost nightfall…the deadline.

_He growled and marched away pausing for a moment at the entrance. "If she returns…kill her. If she isn't back by nightfall tomorrow…we'll find…and kill her."_

What were they going to do? Holly and Keaira's friends-in-fate sat around the same table they'd always played cards at and tried to come up with conversation to break the awkward silence. It was no use. Iris sighed lightly and looked over at Angie, lightly squeezing her shoulder. 'She's been so uptight since that asshole hit her.'

"Don't worry Angie…Keaira won't let anything happen to Holly." The third of the remaining group spoke for the first time in a long while. She was the youngest next to Holly, a run away with a pretty little face. Her name was Gwendolyn, but everyone called her Lynn. "And I'm sure that Artemis will take care of both of them. He seemed very…pure of soul." Iris smiled and decided not to tell Lynn about Artemis' past, Lynn had always been a good judge of character. It was sad to see them, so full of hope. It killed Iris to always be the pessimist, but she just couldn't see the happy ending to this one.

_Slam_

"Let's go, all three of you now." Their boss had finally emerge, evidentially sick of waiting.

"Why do we have to go?" Gwendolyn dared to ask. His reptilian eyes moved to fall on her and the others watched her shrink away from his gaze.

"Because I said so, you three are…insurance." He smirked, an air of malevolence oozing from his very being. "Now move or be moved."

_I'm coming for you Holly…and your little saviors too._

**************Fowl Manor Garden**

********

"…So I kissed her back, without hardly knowing what I was doing."

Artemis finished his light speed explanation and stared at Holly with hopeful eyes. Gasping slightly in an attempt to gain back his breath, he looked so…upset it almost hurt Holly to see him squirm. Almost.

"Alright Artemis, I believe you." She sighed after a moments thought. Artemis visibly perked up like a puppy that'd just been let off the hook for something naughty.

"So you forgive me?" Holly stood and began walking toward the manor.

"I didn't say that." She whispered, hiding the few tears that her decision was causing. Artemis' mood deflated like a popped balloon. The puppy's ears drooping.

******************Fowl Manor**

Keaira was a bit on edge. She'd been watching Artemis and Holly from one of the second floor windows for some time now and as soon as it seemed her and Artemis were off the hook, a horrible look settled on the young genius' face as Holly walked away. _Shit._

_Knock Knock_

"Keaira?" Juliet popped her head into the room. "I've been looking for you. What are you doing in here, have you seem Arty or Hols?" The former prostitute almost laughed. The irony.

"I'm currently watching Holly and Artemis…and hoping I'm not killed when Holly comes back inside."

Juliet quirked an eyebrow and settled her hands on her hips. "Now why would you be killed?"

"I kissed Artemis." It was a whispered answer, almost too quiet for Juliet to hear but the fact that her hands smacked over her mouth and her eyes went wide told Keaira she had indeed heard.

"I…I can't believe…but Holly and you are friends….."

"I know. It's just…I, I didn't know what I was doing okay? It just…happened." Keaira's shoulders slumped and her head hung in shame. "I deserve to be tarred and feathered."

The blonde maid shook her head and walked over the elf, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder. "No you don't. Things happen, I'm sure Holly will get over it. She always bounces back…just, understand: Artemis belongs to Holly. They're…fated. Nothing…will ever come between that." Juliet smiled at the amethyst eyed woman reassuringly.

"Thanks, I think." Keaira smiled back and the two made their way to the door, heading for the sitting room. There they would wait for Holly and Artemis to return.

******************Later**

Artemis, Holly, Keaira and the Butler siblings sat around the large kitchen table; papers littered the expanse of the room, from table top to floor and our dear prodigy was massaging his temples. "So you're saying that there is a very good chance that your former boss is on his way to the Manor…to retrieve you." Artemis emphasized former as much as he could, trying his best to reassure everyone that they would not fall back into the man's clutches. "And, it's probable that he'll kill you?" This just wasn't Artemis' day.

"And anyone who gets in the way." Keaira nodded and snuck another glance at Holly. Said girl hadn't spoken a word to her since she reentered the Manor with Artemis and was currently face down on the rejected rescue plans.

"Well, okay, we'll set up an ambush here. It's perfect, I can see it now!" Artemis practically cheered. "We'll wait here and waylay him. Then we'll free the girls and take him to the LEP."

Holly stirred for the first time in a few hours, slowly shaking her head. "It won' be tha' eesy." Her words were choked by papers but clear enough to infuriate Artemis.

"And why not?! Its simplicity, perfect because it seems too obvious. We'll have the upper hand what with surprise and all that." Holly lifted her head and daggers flew from her eyes right into Artemis.

"Listen you arrogant, pasty faced, little boy; you are NOT ALWAYS RIGHT! And this is one of those times when you're WRONG, so shut up and listen to those who actually know a thing or two about the people we're dealing with!" Holly shrieked her face red with rage. _Damn that felt good._

Artemis…dare I say it…gawked. He blinked…gawked…and slammed his head onto the table. "Mmph."

"What was that Master Artemis?" Butler asked, looking like he just got over the shock of Holly's outburst.

"Fine." Artemis growled again, through gritted teeth. He attempted a glare at Holly but the fire in her eyes and her very being melted his resolve and his features relaxed. He reached across the table and took one of her hands in his, softly lacing their fingers together. "I concede to you…this time." He smirked a bit at her, clearly attempting to calm her, and damn it all it was working. Holly flushed ever so slightly and tried to look away.

"Damn right you do, bastard. Now, this is what I've come up with…"

******************A Few Miles from Fowl Manor**

After taking an illegal route to the surface and most effectively relieving a couple of their car the three young girls and the man that controlled them were closing in on Fowl Manor at an alarming and terribly illegal speed. All were on edge.

He figured they would plant some kind of trap, an ambush or the like. Keaira was not stupid, she knew him well, better than he would have liked and most certainly tipped them off. 'I do not lose things; I will not lose what is mine.'

The accelerator was pushed further to the floor as the looming figure of Fowl Manor came into view, a twisted smile showed pointed teeth and made the goblin's eyes gleam. He would get them back, and to hell with the mud boy…to hell indeed.

******************Fowl Manor**

"And this is different from my plan how?" Artemis looked skeptically at Holly as she finished relaying her thoughts.

Holly sighed, "I'd different because unlike your plan it has some thought behind it." She quipped.

Artemis scoffed. "Hardly. It's my plan but with a sacrificial lamb twist to it. It'll never work, if he'd see through my idea he'll surely see through this."

"Not if I play it right…." Holly stood and looked over at Keaira. "We'll both have to play it right, I have faith that we can pull this off." She smiled wryly and Artemis felt his heart clench. At that moment, that exact second when she had smiled, he felt so far away from her…and it scared him. Artemis stood as well and walked over to her.

"I have faith in you as well Holly…" he tried to smile but found that he couldn't as he leaned in to kiss her for encouragement. He needed to feel close to her again, needed to feel her warmth. When she turned her face away so that his lips met only her cheek, Artemis knew that she had meant what she said in the rose garden.

Keaira watched their exchanged with sad eyes. She had killed a romance, like so many before, it was all her fault. 'I swear…on my life that I will repent for this. I'm sorry.'

Artemis pulled away from Holly and stood to full height, turning to address the others. "Well it seems our friends are about to arrive." He nodded toward the computer screen where a car was speeding up the Manor driveway. "We have the element of surprise hopefully, now everyone get in your positions and wait for the signal." The Butler siblings nodded dutifully and ran off to their assigned spots, Keaira moved swiftly past Artemis and Holly her head down to avoid their gazes. Holly nodded as well and began to move away in the direction that Keaira had gone.

"Holly wait." Artemis reached out his hand and touched the fabric of her shirt lightly. The auburn haired elf stopped in acknowledgement but did nothing else. "I just wanted to tell you…" he paused, fighting a losing battle with himself, now may be…no now, was, his last chance. "I love you, Holly. Trust that…if nothing else."

Artemis saw her stiffen, watched the inner turmoil boil to a dangerous level and then he watched her conqueror herself. Holly truly was amazing. Inside she cried, it was the second time she'd heard those words from his lips, and both times they'd hurt. Holly steeled herself and forced her will to stay on course. "We don't have much time."

He nodded and they went their separate ways.

******************Fowl Manor: Front Entrance**

The car stopped with a jerk and the door flew open with more force then was necessary. The goblin stepped out glad that they had arrived around sunset to avoid the irritation of sunlight. The cover of dark was best.

"Come on." He demanded, yanking the back door open. "Stay close to me, and don't try anything or you know what awaits you." He glared ice and in those snake eyes each girl could see the malice and bloodlust. He would kill them, the weapon concealed in his sleeve would be sure to do the job.

At the door he paused to test the knob. It was open…curious. The door swung open with a slight creak, the foyer welcoming and warm. "Come out Holly, no more hide and seek."

* * *

******************A/N: **So kinda random, kinda not good, but its an update. My muse returned after reading TLC but it still took forever. I'll finish this quick I think now that I've gotten past this troll of a chapter. I hope you all don't hate me too much. I'm sorry I was so mean to Holly and Artemis' love but I can't just have Holly be all "hey its cool that you kissed my best friend arty, not hard feelings. Lets go snog." That would not be cool. No. So yea, wait and see how it pans out. Love and shuriken. 


	8. Back On Dry Land

**A/N:** And here, finally, is the terribly short, rather bleh ending to this fic. It's been nearly three years since I started this and I'm so happy to have it out of my hair, I could cry. No more multi chapter for me, the life of a college student allows only one shots. Thank you to all of the reviews who put up with my lack of updates and who continued to send positive comments. I love you all, and watch every now and then to see if I put up anything new, I'm addicted to Gaara x Sakura over in the Naruto fandom, I'll be there mostly, but I do have a few one shots for Arty and Holly still stored away. Once again, thank you, and love.

* * *

**Fowl Manor**

"Come on out Holly, playtime is over." The reptilian eyes swept across the large, open foyer.

"And if I'm not playing anymore?" His eyes snapped up to see the speaker slowly descend the stairs. Holly's hand ran lightly along the railing, her face set in stone as she calmed her racing heart. 'Breathe…calm….' She chanted silently in her mind as she locked eyes with her pursuer.

"Oh? What does that mean Holly?" Distrust laced his voice as his eyes swept up and down her form. Holly continued down the stairs coming to stop on the last step, her fingers tightening ever so slightly on the rail.

"It means I've come to my senses…and I'm sorry I made such a terrible mistake. I should never have gone with him, but in my defense, he forced me." Holly's face hardened further with determination as she finally noticed the other girls standing silent behind their boss. "Please…I want to come back with you; I want to come…home." Teeth gritted together behind thinned lips and toes curled inside shoes. From the closet at the top of the stairs Artemis held his breath and prayed for the first time in his life.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I was thinking I would have to kill everyone just to get you back." The goblin moved forward the few paces separating him from Holly and raised a hand. The elf flinched ever so slightly as hairy knuckles brushed across nut-brown skin. "Now though, it seems I can kill them just because I want to." In a flash his hand was around her throat, squeezing precious oxygen from her lungs. A harsh whisper in her ear revealed Holly's worse fear. "Stupid girl you think I can't smell the human. His scent is all over you. He's hiding up the stairs isn't he Holly? Just behind that door?"

"…no…No!" Her voice seemed to wheeze from her throat, pain exploded behind Holly's eyes as his grip tightened. Behind the closet door Artemis' breathing had also stopped. Eyes wide Artemis wracked his genius brain for an answer. 'Why…why can't I think? Holly…I have to help Holly…what can I do…'

"Stop." Eyes snapped to the left to find a very determined looking Juliet Butler, a Sig Saucer trained between the goblin's eyes. "Let her go, now." Holly's eyes widened a fraction with hope but the grin spreading across her boss' face tore out her hope and killed it in cold blood.

A low cackle started in the base of his throat and soon was rippling through the room, the low baritone working its way through Juliet's chest, shaking her to the core. "You forget girl, I have the upper hand here." He tightened his grip a bit more on Holly's throat, her windpipe slowly being crushed under strong goblin fingers. "And if you don't put that toy down now…I might just forget my own strength and well…elf blood is difficult to get out of carpet." Juliet swallowed hard and bit her lip.

'The plan Juliet…remember the plan.' Holly begged mentally.

"You're wrong!" Juliet's finger tightened on the trigger as Butler silently ushered the last of the girls out of the still open front door and around back. "We have the upper hand and always have! You've been too busy with Holly to notice that all your girls are gone and now you'll die." Juliet pulled the trigger as Holly's eyes slipped shut. The goblin screamed in agony, the bullet burrowing into his skull and lodging somewhere in the left hemisphere of his brain. He fell, bringing Holly down with him and blood began to pool around the two. Artemis burst out of the closet door and ran down the stairs just as a fizzle was heard and the shield illusion went down revealing Keaira in the goblin's clutches, surrounded by blood.

"Keaira?" Artemis' shock with solidified as Holly, Butler and the other girls slowly moved through the front door and into the foyer. Artemis' knees buckled and he fell to the ground his trousers slowly soaking up crimson.

"I'm sorry Artemis…it was Keaira's idea. She said she had to do it, to repent." Holly's eyes were welling up with tears as she looked down at her friend's lifeless body. "She wasn't supposed to let him get a hold of her…she deviated from the plan and…and…" Holly's breath hitched and she too fell to Keaira's side her hands roaming over the elf's body trying in vain to push the non-existent magic into her. Artemis watched the exchange with deadened eyes. 'Why did I let this plan go…I knew something would happen…why was I so stupid?…why?"

Holly bit her lip trying hard not to let the others see her tears. "Idiot. Why were you so stupid! I'm so mad at you…for everything…and nothing. I'm mad at myself. Why did you have to…Keaira…." Holly sighed and Artemis, showing much more compassion then ever before, pulled her into his chest and held her while she cried.

He was at a lost for words but he held her. Artemis held Holly as Butler gently carried the tiny body away for a proper burial in the rose garden and then disposed of the other body. Artemis held her as Juliet escorted the other girls into the dining room and cleaned the floor with a somber expression. They kneeled on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms for two hours before Holly looked up and nodded. "It'll be alright…Keaira…did what she had to do. I'm sure she's happy now." She sniffed a little and wiped her eyes of the drying tears. "We have to contact Foley though and get the girls reinstated into Haven under new identities so they won't be charged with prostitution. That should be our goal right now." Artemis nodded but didn't hear a word of Holly's speech. He'd already instructed Butler to call Foley as soon as the girls were safe and now his only thoughts were of fixing his almost broken relationship.

"I think…our first goal should be this." Artemis leaned in and softly kissed Holly just as she looked ready to yell at him for not listening. And though she pushed away and commenced to yell at him for said lack of listening, her eyes softened and her lips betrayed the slightest smile. They would be alright, she was sure of it. Now that Artemis had once again come to her rescue and the rescue of those dear to her, they would be alright.

"Come on Arty…I'll introduce you to my sisters." Artemis smiled ever so slightly and stood to follow her, his hand reaching out to take Holly's and link their fingers.

"Right."

* * *

_"You sit there in your heartache, waiting for some beautiful boy to come save you from your old ways. You play forgiveness, what it now here he comes. He doesn't look a thing like Jesus but he talks like a gentleman like you imagined when you were young." -** The Killers (When You Were Young)**_


End file.
